The present invention relates to a cover tape feed device for feeding a cover tape onto the surface of a bead core, which is used for a tire. The cover tape is adhered to the bead core to cover the surface.
This type of device feeds, to a bead core, a cover tape that is to be wound around the surface of the bead core in order to prevent disorder of a wire included in the bead core and to improve tackiness (adhesiveness) between the bead core and the tire ply.
In a conventional configuration, a cover tape delivered from a feeding source is longitudinally elongated by being pulled when an edge of the cover tape that is wound around a bead core is fed onto the bead core. This causes a problem of a decrease in the width of the cover tape so that the cover tape cannot ensure a necessary width for covering the surface of the bead core.